Flowers are a popular gift on special occasions, as well as to show a sign of good will. Often, flowers are sent through a delivery service from a fulfillment center to the recipient. Such delivery services may ship flowers as any other item delivered by the services. Accordingly, the flowers are packaged in a box suitable for such delivery services.